


Can't Live Without You

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ethel finds Hecate alone.... still looking the same.AU.





	

Ethel Hallow had never really known that she could grow up... alone... without friends. Yes she had done what she could to make friends but as she grew up she had come to realize those ‘friends’ she had made at Cackle’s Academy were really just hangers on... 

She had, however, found someone she could trust in... Miss Hardbroom, or as she finally had been allowed to call her... Hecate. She was unsure how long it had been since they first met, although her attraction to Hecate remained unchanged. 

She had not been back to Cackle’s for years, her writing pad allowed her to talk to Hecate, but she had not seen her for years, long enough that the woman may not even recognize her. Her steps had faltered as she came face to face with Hecate, the sudden overwhelming need to hug... to hold... Hecate pushing her to, eventually, move towards her, her eyes filling with tears even as she moved to hug Hecate, crying into her shoulder. 

Hecate, however, had been unsure how best to react, her voice almost sharp.

“When you are quite finished...”

Ethel had stiffened, not quite daring to release Hecate until she was sure she could, and would, keep control of her emotions. She had, eventually, let go, stepping back shyly.

“I’m... sorry...”

“Yes. Well. I’m... happy... to see you.”

Hecate had spoken somewhat gently, her eyes softening a little.


End file.
